


Forever Mine

by Lilly_C



Series: Prompt in a Box [2]
Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Community: prompt_in_a_box, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-28
Updated: 2008-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New beginnings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used was sit down.
> 
> Thanks go to Tamara for doing beta for me. 
> 
> This is definitely post-series; however, there is a tiny reference to the episode While You Were Sleeping. The scene referred to is Jack and Danielle’s kiss at the end. Danielle's neighbour, Ida, is my own creation. I borrowed the lyric "We kissed and the stars fell like rain." from the song Whole by Asa and S1, it can be on Bonkers 12 (Hixxy mix - disc1), may also be on youtube.

Packing boxes took up the majority of free space in the now cavernous shell that was Danielle’s apartment, ready to be taken to her new home and life.

“Where do you want these?” Jack asked, holding a small stack of CDs.

Danielle pointed to a scarcely filled box near the kitchenette. “That box behind you baby.” 

“Okay,” Jack murmured. “We need a break,” he said deciding for both of them.

“Yes we do,” Danielle agreed.

Jack looked at the remaining furniture – a lonely stool and a coffee table, which was soon to be gifted to a neighbor. “This is the only place we can sit down,” he said finding a space on the coffee table watching as Danielle chuckled at the way his knees were level with his chest. Curiosity escaped his eyes. “What?” he probed.

“Nothing,” Danielle said contently as she sat on his lap, slipping her arms around his neck, softly gasping when his thumb grazed against the small of her back.

“You must be excited about us living together,” Jack stated knowingly.

“Yeah I am but I’ll really gonna miss talking to Ida,” Danielle answered.

Jack couldn’t help but grin whenever Danielle mentioned Ida. She was her elderly neighbor who offered a lifetime worth of advice whenever she felt that it was needed, even if it wasn’t appropriate. “I’ll miss her too.” 

Danielle stared at her best friend and lover for a short beat. “How will you miss her Jack?” she thoughtfully enquired.

“She won’t be stood in her doorway tapping her foot and pointing at her watch when I leave before 6 to go home before work. I’ll miss that, she made me feel guilty.”

Danielle couldn’t help but laugh at Jack’s admission. “Ida did that to me whenever I came home after spending the night with you.”

*

Jack glanced at the dents in the carpet where the armchair once had pride of place. “Shame the chair has gone,” he remarked nostalgically.

“The armchair, why?” Danielle garbled as she effortlessly kissed along his jaw.

“Our first kiss.”

“I remember that. We kissed and the stars fell like rain.”

“That’s sweet,” Ida acknowledged. “Aren’t you supposed to be packing?”

“We needed a break,” Jack replied.

“A strong guy like you don’t need a break,” Ida flirted.

Danielle got up. “I’ll bring the table across before we leave.”

“Okay lovely, but with your condition I don’t want you to strain yourself.”

Danielle’s eyes widened in silent alarm at the elderly woman’s choice of words. “Ida, I’m fine. We’ll be across soon,” she said, closing the door when Ida was in her own apartment.

“What was that about?”

A nervous chuckle escaped under Danielle’s breath. “I was going to tell you tonight, Jack.”

“Tell me what?” Jack asked, refusing to his worry.

Danielle released an irate sigh. “I wanted to wait till tonight.”

Jack slipped an arm around Danielle’s waist pulling her closer to him. “You’re scaring me Danni.”

Danielle planted several butterfly kisses on his neck. “It’s not just you, me and the dog anymore.”

“What?” 

Danielle gave him an uncertain smile. “I’m pregnant.”

Shock shot through Jack’s entire being like a lightening bolt as he processed the news. “Wow!” he mouthed.

“Is that all you can say?”

Jack gently patted Danielle’s stomach, kissing her softly yet intently for a moment. “How far along are you?” he asked as they parted.

“About seven weeks. I found out last week and have been trying to find the right moment to tell you.”

“It now makes sense.”

Danielle glanced quizzically at him. “What makes sense?”

Jack flashed a broad smile. “Why you took Wednesday morning off and I’m taking the table across to Ida’s.”

“Alright, Jack, just remember that just because I’m pregnant it doesn’t mean that I’m incapable.”

Jack softly kissed her sweaty forehead. “I know that but we’re gonna have to tell Ray.”

Danielle lowered her head to avoid his gaze. “I already told him and Harry. I’m surprised Harry hasn’t said anything because he hasn’t yet come down from the ceiling but neither have I.”

“Not sunk in?”

“No and we’ve got to tell my family sooner rather than later.”

Jack pondered for a moment. “Why don’t we invite them over for Sunday lunch and tell them then.”

“That’d be good,” Danielle acknowledged. “Now, how about taking some of these boxes down to the truck with me?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jack remarked as he contemplated what his new life would entail with the new addition to his family.


End file.
